Automobiles generally include a fuel tank having a fuel supply unit operatively connected thereto for providing fuel to the injectors of the engine from the fuel tank. One general type of fuel supply units are those which are designed for placement within the fuel tank to be submersed within the fuel contained therein. Such in-tank units generally include a fuel delivery module having a reservoir, as well as a fuel pump for supplying fuel to the injectors from the reservoir. A jet pump is employed to supply fuel to the reservoir during vehicle operation.
Typically, the jet pump is integrally formed with the fuel delivery module. Thus, when access to the jet pump is desired, the entire fuel delivery module must be removed from the fuel tank. Additionally, first stage filters are generally not available with such jet pumps for filtering the fuel prior to passing through the jet pump. In order to employ a filter, a horizontal jet pump is typically formed with the fuel delivery module. Unfortunately, a horizontal jet pump results in a sacrifice of efficiency because the entrained fuel must be redirected by 90° to spray the fuel upwardly into the reservoir.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide an in-tank fuel supply unit having a jet pump which is accessible, and also which has high efficiency and permits the use of a first stage filter.